1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data delivery device and a method for delivering data to a mobile device such as a cellular phone.
2. Related Background of the Invention
The inventions disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2003-330916 and 2003-339276 as publications of Unexamined Patent Applications in Japan, are known for the data delivery device which delivers data to a mobile device as a client terminal in accordance with a position of the mobile device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-330916 discloses that a server delivers to the mobile device regional proper noun dictionary data to a mobile device in accordance with a present position of the mobile device, and upon receipt of the dictionary data, the mobile device carries out an appropriate process by using the dictionary data Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-339276 discloses that a server delivers a file to be highly possibly accessed to a mobile device in accordance with a present position of the mobile device, whereby realizing a convenient device.
A technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-283689 is known for an information base station (delivery device) which transmits information, in accordance with a present position of a mobile device, to another mobile device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-283689 discloses that in accordance with a present position of a mobile device, the delivery device transmits predetermined information to a designated transmission destination (for example, a place where a user having a mobile device will visit).